school_dazefandomcom-20200214-history
Baby Jaguar
Baby Jaguar is a character from Dora the Explorer and Go, Diego, Go!. He is a small jaguar cub who assists Diego on adventures. Sharkey Thomas Sharkey, who is the voice of Baby Jaguar, is also the singing voice of the kangaroo "Austin" in the Backyardigans. and also the 3rd voice of "Shovel" from Blue's Clues. In School Daze, he is voiced by Joe Nesto, the same person who voiced Ernie, Bernie, & Hamm from Toy Story: The Series. Personality Baby Jaguar appears in Dora the Explorer, but inconsistently. In his debut, he was rescued by Dora, Boots, and Diego from a waterfall. Since then, him and Diego became the best of friends. In Go, Diego, Go! he takes a more active role, which includes being able to speak. He currently lives with Dora and Diego. In School Daze, he is very hyperactive and irritating, just like Boots. He is mostly seen hanging out with Boots and Tico, until he disappeared in The School Daze Christmas Movie. In Season 19 or 20, it is revealed that Baby Jaguar is helping Alicia with her job as a vet. Like Alicia, Baby Jaguar returns to the series after The High School Years Series ended. The first thing he did upon his arrival is act like a dick to Rigby, mocking him for dumb stuff he did in the past. In School Daze 3: Marquez and the Orb of Life, However, the tables started to turn on Baby Jaguar, as Allison begins to mock and torment him just like she does with Boots. Prominence Dora the Explorer * Meet Diego! * Rescue, Rescue, Rescue * Dora's Pirate Adventure * Baseball Boots * Job Day * La Maestra de Musica * Daisy, La Quinceañera * Baby Jaguar's Roar * Save Diego * Dora's World Adventure * Benny's Treasure * Dora Saves Three Kings Day * Dora's Big Birthday Adventure * ¡Vacaciones! Go Diego Go * The Rescue of the Red Eye Tree Frogs * A Blue Morpho Butterfly is Born * All Aboard the Giant Panda Express * Cool Water for Ana the Anaconda (Cameo) * Cotton-Top Tamarin Cave Rescue * Diego's African Safari * Baby River Dolphin's Rescue Of Sister Jaguar! * Diego's Great Dinosaur Rescue * Journey to Jaguar Mountain (Minor Role) * It's a Bug's World! * Freddie the Fruit Bat Saves Halloween * Leaping Lemurs * Welcome Home, Lion Cub * Chinstrap Penguin Express * The Great Polar Bear Rescue * The Great Jaguar Rescue! * Whistling Willie Finds a Friend * The Bobo's Mother's Day! * Baby Jaguar to the Rescue * Diego Saves The Sea Turtles * Diego the Hero * Diego Saves Baby Humpback Whale * Linda the Llama Saves Carnival * Diego's Ringed Seal Rescue * Where is Okapi's Brother * Diego and Dora to the Resuce School Daze * Welcome to the 8th Grade(series debut) * Time Rupture * Another Darkening Victim * School Daze Spooktacular Movie * The Epic Game * School Daze Thanksgiving Movie * School Daze Christmas Movie(final 8GA appearance) * School Daze: The Movie(drawings) * The Final Frontier(only HSY appearance) * School Daze 3: Marquez and the Orb of Life(movie debut) * Life at the Cottage(first re-appearance) * Driving-Into Attempt #2 * Suicidal Jaguar * The Trouble with Traffic(final Paradise appearance) * The Rainchops of Columbus Day(first re-appearance) * Return to Maine * The School Daze 30th Anniversary Special! * Christmas is Here! The Waiting Has Finally Paid Off! * William's Weekend of Terror * Larsson Meets Addams! * Enter Agents B & I * Overboard Origins * Make New Friends, But Keep The Old(only AE appearance) *Farewell to Milford(first re-appearance) *Teen Mom Appearance Baby Jaguar has tan fur with a brown pattern. His eyes are light brown with black pupils. Gallery Baby_jagaur_(4).jpg Baby Jaguar.png Baby Jaguar FS.PNG Baby_jagaur_(4).png Baby Jaguar.png Baby Jaguar FS.PNG Jaguar_AE.png Category:Marquez Family